Superheroe
by Kaoru Takemoto
Summary: Len Kagamine era un niño feliz con solo un sueño...-Ne, ne, nana-sama... cuando sea grande seré un superheroe! Pobre niño, ni se imaginaria como esa pequeña ilusión crecería hasta ser su cruz. Mal summary, lo se... solo pasen y lean por favor uwu
1. Chapter 1

**Superhero**

Aquel pequeño niño de solo 7 años con cabello rubio se encontraba frente a un televisor, en el cual se mostraba una serie animada donde un fantástico superhéroe de capa roja derrotaba día tras día al mal.

Ese niño tenia una mirada llena de admiración al ver a aquel héroe salvar a las personas y alegrando a todos. Tan genial, admirado por todos, respetado, fuerte y victorioso. Él quería ser como aquella persona.

Decidido, se levanto de su lugar frente al televisor y animadamente levanto un puño en alto mientras colocaba su otra mano en su cintura y con sus piernas abiertas y su pecho lleno de orgullo, dijo entusiasmado.

\- Teman malvados, porque pronto el Superhéroe Len los derrotara a todos- esa inocencia y orgullo pronto fueron interrumpidos cuando se escucho un fuerte portazo, el cual retumbo por toda la casa.

Era el padre de Len. Un hombre despreciable, agresivo y un maleante para muchos. Era un abogado "respetado" por los medios y hombres de negocios, pero despreciado y temido por sus conocidos y "enemigos", claro, si es que se les podía llamar así a esas pobres personas.

Len corrió entusiasmado a donde se encontraba su padre para contarle, como todos los días, de las aventuras que había tenido ese día en la escuela y de su nueva meta para la escuela. Con esa hermosa sonrisa infantil se le acerco alzando los brazos emocionado, un gesto adorable y afectuoso para cualquiera, excepto para su padre.

El señor Kagamine, solo corrió a su hijo con cierto desprecio y camino molesto a su despacho.

El pobre Len se quedo mirando a su padre con algo de tristeza, pero eso no duro mucho ya que pronto se reanimo corriendo a su anterior lugar donde reposaban en el piso una caja llena de lápices de colores y hojas blancas. Rápidamente tomo uno de sus lápices y comenzó a dibujar.

Primero dibujo a un joven en pose heroica, luego dibujo un traje al chico y finalmente tomando sus colores lo pinto. El cabello rubio, el cielo celeste y el pasto verde.

Miro su obra maestra unos segundos, algo le faltaba. Lo pensó por un rato mas hasta que vio su lápiz rojo en el piso, sonrío de una forma única y tomándolo, le pinto una capa roja a su personaje.

Volvió a mirarlo y satisfecho, corrió hacia su nana a enseñárselo. Aquella mujer de ya bastantes años sonrío ante su pequeño y lo felicito por su excelente trabajo e imaginación.

\- Oh, Leny, es hermoso… si tu madre lo viera se pondría muy contenta – dijo la mujer de cabello canoso.

La madre de Len había muerto hacia varios años, cuando esto paso, su padre se convierto en una persona cerrada y fría que ya ni siquiera miraba a su hijo.

¿Quien diría que todo ese dolor que sentía ese padre frustrado y triste, podría llevar a su adorado hijo a un futuro sin final feliz?

Ya el señor Kagamine le había dicho varias veces a Len:

\- Los dibujos animados son solo ficción, no existen los superhéroes o la justicia.

Palabras tan crueles y frías solo hicieron que los sueños del pequeño Len se marcaran a fuego en su memoria.

_Continuara…_

_**Les tengo nuevo fic, espero les guste, voy a tratar de hacerlo lo mas largo q pueda en cuanto a capitulos, pero no vana ser muy largos porque cuanto mas largos los hago, me di cuenta, que pierde el tema principal. **_

_**Bueno, dejen REVIEWS! :3 Y CUIDENSE! -wo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Superhero**

Ya varios años habían pasado. El pequeño Len ya era un pequeño jovencito de 11 años.

Todos los días, con una reluciente sonrisa, el adorable rubio se dirigía a su escuela, con su uniforme inmaculado y su mochila roja en su espalda. Muchos lo saludaban de camino a su instituto, uno de los más caros y prestigiosos de la ciudad.

Pero, si bien él siempre sonreía, en su escuela no era muy querido y todo gracias a un pequeño niño malvado que al inicio del ciclo escolar reviso su mochila. En ella a simple vista no había nada inusual, hasta que encontraron dentro de uno de sus cuadernos una hoja de papel algo gastada.

Hubieran visto su sádica y traviesa expresión, era malvado el pequeño y aun mas tratándose de Len, un niño tan inofensivo y casi perfecto. Al parecer a ese pequeño no le gustaba para nada que Len sea tan perfecto y querido por todos y es que el rebosaba de simpatía y amabilidad, después de todo había crecido bajo los valores de aquel superhéroe de capa roja.

En fin, aquel niño exhibió frente a todos sus compañeros el penoso dibujo para algunos, aunque Len se sentía muy orgulloso de el, ya que al paso de los años el había ido reformando y mejorando su dibujo, con trazos mas definidos y sombreados, para los demás era algo sumamente ridículo.

Tras burlas y burlas de sus compañeros por sus sueños de ser un superhéroe, Len se quedo casi completamente solo, con excepción de una amiga. Su única y fiel amiga, quien lo había defendido cuando todos se burlaban de él. Su nombre era Rin Hiyama, una pequeña de 11 años que iba con el a su salón de clases, tenia cabello rubio y corto y unos hermosos ojos celestes que se iluminaban cada vez que veían a su amiguito.

Ambos se pasaban todo el día juntos, jugaban y jugaban hasta cansarse y una vez que caía la tarde volvían a sus casas tomados de las manos. Una hermosa amistad que no se ropería con nada, o al menos eso querían pensar ellos, no todo era tan fácil. Los padres de Rin no eran justamente muy cariñosos y el padre de Len no era lo suficientemente atento y considerado con su hijo.

La relación de ambos niños con sus familias era la mejor. Los padres de Rin se la pasaban peleando desde que se veían en la mañana hasta la noche, cuando se iban a dormir cada uno a una habitación diferente. No se preocupaban mucho de ella, apenas y le hacían de cenar o se preocupaban por su salud. Rin con solo 11 años ya cocinaba su comida, lavaba y arreglaba su ropa, hacia las compras y limpiaba su casa, todo con una enorme sonrisa. Siempre sonreía y reía por todo, tanto que algunos llegaban a pensarla una idiota, pero ella sabia muy bien que no lo era y sabia defenderse muy bien, después de todo no por nada se pasaba todos los días de su vida escuchando peleas como para luego no saber defenderse en una discusión.

Por otro lado, Len seguía manteniendo la misma relación con su padre. El llegaba todos los días a su casa ya entrada la noche, luego de la hora de cenar. Len bajaba corriendo las escaleras ya vestido co su pijama para recibirlo, su padre apenas y le contestaba con un buenas noches mientras lo esquivaba para no recibir su calido abrazo. Luego, al sentarse a la mesa a cenar, Len le hacia compañía con una sonrisa contándole sobre su día en la escuela, pero su padre poca importancia le daba a sus relatos, solo le decía "Solo debes estudiar y mantener tu boca cerrada, porque quienes mas hablan son quienes menos saben", Len pensaba que esas palabras eran bastante tontas, porque su adorado superhéroe de capa roja siempre daba grandes discursos y sabia mucho de todo, al igual que Rin.

Los dos pequeños aprendieron a soportar el abrumador día a día, llenos de burlas y desprecios, juntos. Creían en un mundo mejor, en los valores de la humanidad y en que siempre había que tener esperanzas. Rin apoyaba plenamente los ideales y el sueño de Len, siempre le decía que cuando sean grandes ella seria la reportera que sacaba fotos y lo seguía para todos lados mientras el luchaba contra el mal, a lo que él contestaba que siempre que estuviera en peligro el la rescataría y ayudaría.

Estos niños no tenían nada más que creer. Querían sobrellevar sus vidas de forma positiva aunque no tenían mucho en que creer. Sus caminos pronto se separarían y ellos ni idea tenían, pero aun así intentaban seguir juntos hasta sus últimos momentos, pero ¿Qué tanto duraría todo ese pequeño mundo que habían construido juntos? Solo Dios sabía eso y muchas veces Dios lleva a la gente a transitar caminos no muy gratos…

**Continuara….**

Buenooooo… Como no podía faltar agregue a Rini a este fic uwu

Sacando eso quiero decir que me inspire para hacer esto con la música de Gustavo Cerati, que espero descanse en paz este gran ídolo de la música argentina, sus palabras y canciones siempre estarán con nosotros.

Ya habiendo hecho esta pequeña mención, quiero decirles que este fic va a tomar un rumbo que no pensé que tomaría y que me gusto, si quieren saber como sigue ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, pero por si no lo saben les dejo las instrucciones:

Leer el cap nuevo

Dejar un Review

Quererme! :D

Saben que acepto criticas, aunque me dañen el Kokoro (¿ y bueno, espero que nos leamos pronto… los quiero! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Superhero**

Ya había pasado casi un año desde que habían comenzado con esa iniciativa de superhéroes. Ambos con trajes a juegos hechos por la adorada nana de Len.

Él vestía con una traje blanco y una larga y esplendorosa capa roja, tal cual aquel viejo superhéroe que aun seguía combatiendo el mal día tras día en el canal 9, donde siempre transmitían sus aventuras y al cual Len y Rin nunca faltaban.

Ella usaba un traje parecido al de Len, pero en vez de pantalón usaba una falda blanca, y al igual que Len una capa de un estruendoso y alocado rojo, el cual combinaba cambiando su habitual pañuelo blanco por uno rojo.

Ellos querían creer que podían hacer bien al igual que su gran ídolo, así que todos los días, luego de la escuela, vistiendo sus uniformes de bienhechores, salían a recorrer su vecindario en busca de nuevas aventuras. Querían ayudar a mucha gente y que sus padres estén orgullosos de ellos, después de todo ¿Qué otra cosa podían desear esos niños?

A sus 12 años ellos eran tratados como dos locos por sus compañeros de clases, pero ellos hacían caso omiso, siempre permaneciendo en su mundo de héroes.

Aun no se consideraban lo suficientemente habilidosos y conocidos como para ser perecederos de ser llamados superhéroes. Tampoco habían alcanzado aun el titulo de héroes, por ahora solo eran "bienhechores aprendices".

En sus libretas anotaban día tras días todas las buenas obras que iban haciendo.

_Martes 15 de marzo: ayudar a la señora Koibuchi a cruzar la calle_

_Salvar a un gato de un perro malo._

_Miecolres 16 de marzo: llevar las bolsas de la señora Yamada hasta su auto._

_Ayudar a los hijos de la familia Yoshioka a cruzar la calle._

Poco a poco ellos se iban haciendo una excelente reputación en el vecindario, no tenían amigos, pero siempre eran bien tratados por los más pequeños y los mayores.

\- Ne… Rin… crees que ya podamos ser llamados héroes? – preguntaba Len mirando todas las hazañas que habían logrado esa semana.

_-_mmm… no lo se… ¿No te parece que falta aun? –pregunto Rin mirando por la ventana de la habitación de Len de forma pensativa.

\- Pero ya hemos ayudado a muchas personas y el otro día los hijos de la familia Yoshioka nos llamaron héroes –decía Len sonriendo alegremente mientras se acercaba a Rin.

_-_Lo se… pero siento que aun no lo merezco… Mi padre dijo que solo estábamos jugando a ser buenos… que no servia de nada esto – Contesto Rin mirando al piso y abrazando sus piernas de forma triste. Len se preocupo ante esta actitud y la abrazo.

\- El esta equivocado… todos dicen lo contrario… y para mi Rin es la heroína mas genial y hermosa de todos –dijo Len para animar a su adorada amiga, cosa que logro, siendo correspondido rápidamente al abrazo.

_\- _Gracias Len… tu también eres mi héroe… quien siempre me ayuda y hace feliz – y en agradecimiento beso su mejilla, para luego levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta- Ya debo irme… nos vemos mañana Len! – se despidió sin siquiera dar tiempo a Len de salir de su shock.

Era una lastima… Si Len hubiese sido mas rápido tal vez hubiese alcanzado a decir a Rin lo que sentía… pero ni eso la hubiese podido ayudar… Nadie hubiese podido salvarla de lo que le destinaba el doloroso futuro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Volvi! :D la verdad es q me da lastima escribir cosas malas para Rin… pero todo es por una buena causa q.q

Espero les haya gustado… ya se q es corto.. pero la verdad mientras mas escribo peor lo hago, creo u.u

Dejen reviews! O si no no dan ganas de escribir u.u

Los quiero… cuidense… nos leemos luego! Chua! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Superhéroe

Ella siempre había vivido de la misma forma. En un pequeño departamento viejo y descuidado. Su madre y su padre siempre peleaban, el dinero era la mayor causa. Ella a pesar de todo siempre sonreía, eso le había dicho su abuela.

"_No importa que pase, siempre mantén esa hermosa sonrisa…Con solo verla todo el mundo se siente mejor"_

Su abuela la adoraba, después de todo era su única nieta, la preferías de sus abuelos maternos, quienes siempre la mimaban y consentían cuando la veían. Lamentablemente ese pequeño mundo de felicidad y reinado que tenia en la casa de sus abuelos termino cuando murieron… Ella tenía solo 9 años cuando paso.

Rin mantenía su sonrisa en cada momento. Siempre sonreía a sus padres cuando los veía, todo lo que le pedían lo hacia sin rechistar con una gran sonrisa. Nunca lloraba, nunca se quejaba, nunca hacia ruido… Ella era una buena niña, porque así debía ser una buena hija… así la habían educado sus abuelos.

Ella creía que con sofreírles a sus padres ellos se sentirían mejor, después de todo su abuela le decía eso. Lamentablemente sus padres al verla sonreír solo pensaban que era un bicho raro y en días en los que la tensión era aun peor, ellos se irritaban aun más y gritándole barbaridades la enviaban a su cuarto.

-_¿A caso te estas burlando de mi? – decía su madre._

_-¡Quita ya esa estupida sonrisa y vete a dormir de inmediato! – reclamaba su padre._

_-Que niña mas rara que he criado… he de haber sido una mala persona en mi vida pasada para que me toque esta vide de mi****… - se quejaba su madre agobiada._

_-Ya deja de sonreír o yo mismo te quitare esa odiosa sonrisita – amenazaba su padre en ciertos estados de furia extrema o hasta de alcoholismo._

Rin jamás soltaba ninguna lagrima. Todo lo toleraba, todo eran sonrisas y disculpas. Ella era una buena niña.

-_ Lo siento mamá. No era mi intención._

_\- Si es estupida mi sonrisa ¿No, papi? Tratare de que no se repita…_

_\- Mamá siempre es muy buena y linda… Perdón por ser una mala niña, te aseguro que mejorare._

_-Papá… ya me voy a dormir… No se repetirá otra vez… Te lo prometo._

Así vivió hasta sus 10 años… Ella creía en la gente buena, sus abuelos lo eran. Sus padres también… solo… Estaban cansados, si… eso era… solo estaban cansados, ya volverían a ser lo de antes.

Ella siempre quería autoconvencerse de eso y fue un día en el que creía que sus fuerzas se acabarían cuando conoció a su héroe de capa roja. Él era el niño mas amigable y popular… pero había gente mala que no lo quería. A ella le agradaba… y pensaba que aquel dibujo suyo era muy bueno.

Lo defendió… Él necesitaba gente buena a su lado… ella también necesitaba gente así a su lado, así que se le unió. Rin conoció a su persona especial con solo 10 años, amable, divertido, inteligente… algo ingenuo, pero con una voluntad de hierro.

\- _Ne… Len… ¿Algún día podremos ser un equipo y combatir juntos el mal?- preguntaba ella mientras juntaba latas y demás basura con él para limpiar el parque frente a su escuela._

_\- ¿Eh?... pero… pensé que ya éramos un equipo luchando contra el mal… - contesto Len desconcertado mientras observaba a su amiga. Ella sonrió, sin dudas él era u buen compañero._

_\- Si, es verdad… no lo había notado… De seguro que algún día lo derrotaremos ¿No?- dijo ella juntando enérgicamente muchos trozos de cartón ahí._

_\- Claro que si… Si seguimos los pasos de Super Gacchan de seguro lo lograremos.- contesto completamente convencido Len. Rin solo le sonrió y continuaron con su trabajo._

Con el pasar de los años Rin fue haciéndose mas y mas cercana a Len hasta que ya no había prácticamente secretos entre ellos. Era inevitable que a esa edad no comenzaran a surgir sentimientos, pero ella los ignoraba completamente. Ellos solo podían ser compañeros… por lo general los súper héroes se enamoraban de la damisela en peligro, no de sus compañeros.

Cambiando a otro tema… la vida de Rin fuera de casa era maravillosa… pero dentro no tanto. Sus padres cada vez decían cosas peores y rompían muchas cosas durante sus peleas. Rin ya ni siquiera intentaba ayudarlos. Tenía mucho miedo de ellos. Sus sonrisas cada vez eran mas forzadas y diminutas… ¿Y si le hacían algo?... pero esa pregunta desaparecía al recordar que eran sus padres.

"_Ellos jamás me harían nada malo… Me aman, son mis padres después de todo."_

Fue hasta el día en que fue una anciana que se seguía repitiendo lo equivocada que estaba.

Tenía 12 años cuando su infancia feliz y heroica termino.

Era Marzo cuando al llegar a su casa todas sus cosas estaban empacadas. Ella sabia que a sus padres no les agradaba que hiciera beneficencia o ayudara a otros… Ellos pensaban que era una perdida de tiempo… pero no creía que por eso la echaran. A penas tenia 12 años ¿Qué haría?

Sonriendo aun camino hacia su madre y le dijo con sus ojos bien abiertos, aun tratando de comprender lo que sucedía.

\- ¿Ma-mamá… po-por que mis cosas están empacadas? – su voz trataba de ser la de siempre pero inevitablemente se quebraba.

La joven mujer la miro un instante, se agacho frente a ella y acaricio su cabello sonriéndole. Ah, ella era tan hermosa, sin dudas su madre era la mujer mas hermosa y cariñosa, ella jamás le haría nada malo.

\- Rin, cariño… con tu padre pensamos que seria lo mejor que ya no vivieras con nosotros… nuestra familia necesita mucho dinero y lo mejor es que vayas con un señor que cuidara muy bien de ti…- le decía comprensivamente su madre sonriéndole alegremente. Era broma ¿verdad?

\- Pero… pero yo… yo no quiero alejarme de ustedes –dijo Rin dejando de sonreír poco a poco y comenzando a sentir sus ojos húmedos.

\- Es lo mejor para nosotros… para todos. Rin… no seas una malcriada…- dijo ya su padre apareciendo por detrás de su madre, muy bien trajeado pero siempre serio. Su padre era un hombre recto. El no permitiría que siendo tan joven se vaya a otro lugar. Ella no era una malcriada.

\- Pe-pero… pero yo quiero vivir con ustedes… son mis padres… yo soy su hija… soy una buena niña, saco buenas notas, se cocinar, limpio… m-me esfuerzo… n-nunca pido nada… por- -po… - no pudo seguir porque cuando se dio cuenta su padre la había abofeteado y su madre se había levantado para mirarlo a los ojos. Ella la defendería, ella no permitiría eso.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso? ¿Qué sucedería si le dejaras un moretón? Eso arruinaría su rostro y ya no la querrían… - se quejaba su madre. Ahí todas las esperanzas de Rin se fueron.

Ella quería correr, buscar a Len y que él la defendiese, pero antes de intentar hacerlo una bocina sonó fuera de la casa.

\- Debe ser él…- dijo su padre y la madre de Rin solo comenzó a acomodar su cabello.

\- Cariño… deber comportarte bien… se educada y amable… y sonríe así de lindo como siempre… como la buena niña de todos los días.- Ahí todo su interruptor. Ella sonrió como siempre, ocultando sus ojos con sus mejillas. Ella era una buena niña

Una buena niña que se iba con un desconocido, en un lujoso auto. Ahí había una señora muy bien vestida y otro niño mas. Ella no comprendía que hacia ahí, ni quienes eran esas personas. Hablaban como si no estuviese ahí. Ella quería volver a su casa, a su habitación con humedad, recostarse en su viejo futon rosa y acurrucarse a dormir hasta la mañana siguiente… para ver a Len, su súper héroe.

-¿Mañana podré ir a la escuela? – pregunto Rin a aquellas personas. Ellos como recordando que ella estaba ahí le dijeron.

\- Claro… a partir de mañana iras a la escuela Horio… De seguro te divertirás mucho ahí – contesto aquella mujer sonriéndole de una forma amable, pero notaba que no era del todo sincera.

\- ¿Podré volver a ver a mis amigos o… a mis padres? – interrogo mirando al piso y jugando con sus dedos.

\- Ellos ya no son nada tuyo… ahora eres nuestra hija… y tendrás nuevos amigos…- contesto aquel hombre serio, mirando hacia la ventana.

\- Quiero volver a casa…- susurro ella sintiendo sus ojos llenos de lagrimas nuevamente.

\- Eso ya nunca podrás hacerlo… ahora tienes una nueva casa…- contesto aquel hombre mientras despeinaba sus cabellos.

"_Quiero verte Len…Sálvame."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueeeeeno, espero les haya gustado el nuevo cap. Como estoy de vacaciones espero poder actualizar todos mis fics, pero este mas que nada quería actualizarlo mientras estuviera un poquito inspirada.

Bueno, ya acá en Argentina es tarde así que solo diré que espero hayan empezado muy bien el año, que AGRADEZCO ENORMEMENTE LOS REVIEWS Y QUE SIN ELLOS NO TENDRIA GANAS DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO y que espero DEJEN MAS! (¿ uwu

Cuidente, los adoro… nos leemos luego… ¡Chua!


End file.
